Unexpected Love
by Anime0626
Summary: Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Mikuo. A pair of vocaloids who are very different from one another. Mikuo's hopelessly in love with the orange lover while she could care less about his existence, and tries to avoid him as much as possible. (Mostly just a series of one shots all put under this story; not really chapters) (new one shots will be added when I think up ideas)
1. Chapter 1

Rin Kagamine, a blonde fourteen year old pop star, was in her bed trying to sleep. It didn't help that her twin, Len, was snoring from his bed across the room. Yes, she and Len shared a bedroom. It was normal for the two of them to share a room: considering they were twins AND brother and sister.

The blonde pop star rolled over in her bed as she glanced at her alarm clock. Midnight. She silently groaned and sat up from her bed, rubbing her eyes gently. She hadn't gotten even one minute of sleep, and worse, she had a concert with Mikuo tomorrow.

Though the two had fought in the past, Rin still didn't like him. He flirted with her everywhere she went and wouldn't let another guy lay his eyes on her. She knew he liked her, and she couldn't help but admit that she liked him too.

Though she would never admit that to anyone or to his face. Even though she didn't look it, she was a bit tsundere around the tealette. She learned that from Meiko.

The blonde was dressed in her usual PJ's: long yellow pants with oranges decorating them and a yellow tang top. She grabbed her bear she always slept with. It had been a gift from Len on their birthday; she'd given him a banana plushy. Which from where she was sitting, she could see him cuddling it.

She giggled a little and stood up, gripping the bear as she headed out toward the kitchen. On her way out, she ran into someone in the hall. Immediately expecting to be Meiko or Kaito, she bowed her head and started apologizing immediately. "Ah! I'm so sorry Mei-chan! Or Kaito-kun! I promise I won't stay up this late ever again!"

A chuckle erupted from the person she'd bumped into. "Rin look at who's in front of you."

Rin lifted her head and looked up to see none other than Hatsune Mikuo before her. Becoming somewhat embarrassed by her sudden outburst, she blushed a little and put her head down again. "Ah, sorry Mikuo…I thought it was Meiko or Kaito."

The tealette laughed and patted the orange lover's head. "What are you doing up this late at night Rin-chan? ~"

Rin pouted. She hated it when he called her that. It made her blush; though she was glad the tealette couldn't see it. "I couldn't sleep. Len was snoring again."

Mikuo chuckled and took the girl's hand, leading her downstairs toward the kitchen: which was her previous destination. He led her into the kitchen, still holding her hand as he opened the refrigerator and took a leek and orange out: giving the orange to Rin. She took it gratefully and kicked the refrigerator door shut. Mikuo led her back upstairs holding his leek and her hand.

Instead of leading her back to her room, the tealette led her into his room and shut the door behind them. "Mikuo what are we doing in your room?"

Mikuo chuckled again and let go of her hand, walking over to his bed and sitting down. He patted the spot next to him and Rin sat beside him, working on peeling the orange she had.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah Mikuo?"

The leek lover rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the blonde girl seated next to him. "Can I ask you something?"

Rin looked up from her orange peeling and glanced curiously at the tealette. "Uh, sure? I guess."

Mikuo took the orange from her and before she could protest, quickly pressed his lips to hers. Rin's eyes widened and she succumbed to his sweet kiss. After a few seconds the kiss broke and both their faces were like a tomato.

Rin broke the silence first. "W-what was that for?"

The tealette chuckled, cupping the confused girl's cheek. "I really like you Rin. So much that I had enough courage to do that, without getting a slap from you."

Said girl blushed a lot and this time it could be seen by Mikuo and he chuckled again. "What's wrong? Too frozen to speak?"

Rin pouted and without a second thought, pushed the tealette onto the bed. Now it was Mikuo's turn to blush as she did this. He knew Rin was strong but he didn't expect this strong.

The blonde laid her head onto his chest, hearing the increased heartbeat from him. She giggled at this and played around with the collar of his night shirt. Mikuo chuckled a bit at the playful attitude of hers and took the little white bow out of her hair and set it on his dresser.

Rin yawned a little and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. The tealette blushed and chuckled again, mumbling into her ear. "Tired Rinny?"

"Yeah…a little." The girl responded.

Mikuo gently picked up the blonde and slid his bed sheets back, setting her down then climbing in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me Mikuo…?" mumbled Rin as she looked half asleep.

He had forgotten about that part and blushed a little before leaning his head toward her ear and mumbling again into it, "Rin Kagamine, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rin smiled and mumbled again into his ear, "Of course."

Mikuo smiled and kissed her ear then her cheek which in turn made her giggle and laugh. "Stop giggling like that. It makes you too cute for me to handle."

The orange lover giggled again. "Never."

At that moment the leek lover attacked her cheek with a flurry of kisses. Rin kept giggling and laughing as he did so and Mikuo didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

_Maybe I'll enjoy that concert tomorrow…_thought the blonde as her new boyfriend continued to attack her cheek with kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rin awoke from her peaceful sleeping. She'd remembered everything from last night, what with Mikuo's obsessive kisses. The blonde giggled at the memory as her head turned to face the tealette, who was sleeping soundly beside her.

Mikuo didn't snore; unlike her brother. And she was grateful for that. She'd actually been able to get some sleep tonight. Then she remembered that they had a concert to get to.

Rin shook the leek lover and mumbled. "Hey, Mikuo. Mikuo! Time to get up! We have a concert to get to!"

Said tealette awoke from his sleep and rubbed his eyes, yawning lightly before looking over at the blonde. "Rin…must you scream?"

The blonde pouted and pushed him a bit, standing up gripping her bear; which she forgot she'd fallen asleep with. "Just get ready. You look like a mess." With that the girl walked out, completely forgetting about her little white ribbon that lay on Mikuo's dresser.

The tealette sat up from his bed, chuckling as he saw the white ribbon. _I'll give it to her later._

* * *

About a half hour later, both Mikuo and Rin were on their way to the concert. They were being driven downtown by Kaito; who was in the driver's seat. Meiko was seated next to him, her hand over his. Though the two would never admit it to anyone, they were madly in love. Rin had heard some moans from Meiko the night before, but asked nothing of it while the brunette was in front of her.

Rin looked over to her boyfriend. He was dressed in his usual vocaloid attire while she in hers. On his ear was a black headphone and connecting to it was a yellow butterfly; meant to represent her. On her ear she had the same, only hers was teal instead of yellow. The two were supposed to sing a song together while Meiko and Kaito took over the rest. They were the openers for Meiko and Kaito's concert, and were in fact meant to sing "Magnet".

Arriving at the concert, Kaito and Meiko insisted that they get out of the car and go to the dressing room to get ready.

Rin questioned why they should and Meiko replied, "You two are singing magnet. You both are not in the proper outfits. Go on, love birds."

Meiko said the last word so icily it made both the blonde and tealette twitch. They climbed out and headed inside quickly to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Coming out from the dressing rooms, Rin had her blonde hair combed neatly back and four black bobby pins in her bangs. She had a strapless short black dress on and black fishnets that covered her legs. She also had on black boots that came up to her knees. The blonde girl also had on one black glove; the right glove to be exact. The teal butterfly headphone was still on and she waited patiently for Mikuo to come out.

The next second the tealette appeared. Mikuo was wearing a black shirt without sleeves that revealed his shoulders and covered his stomach. He also had on black pants and shoes. The tealette had a black glove on as well: on his left hand. The yellow butterfly headphone was still on as well. He looked over to the blonde and smirked at her outfit. "Can you dress like that all the time?"

Rin blushed and quickly turned away toward the stage. "Let's get going Mikuo." She walked off to her starting point.

Mikuo chuckled and walked off to his as well.

* * *

As the crowd cheered and screamed for Mikuo and Rin, the two stepped out onto the stage and the music played. Rin was the one to start singing first. "Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa."

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, leaving behind some powder on your hand._

Walking over, Mikuo took Rin's hand and stared in the blue orbs he'd fallen in love with last night. She did the same. The two sung together.

"Karamiau yubi hodoite."

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,_

Mikuo let go of Rin's hand and backed away, singing all by himself this time.

"Kuchibiru kara shita e to."

_Moving from our lips to our tongues,_

Rin moved closer to her boyfriend and took his hand again. Again, the two sung in unison.

"yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moeagaru no."

_What we're doing do might be unforgivable, and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

"Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii machigai nado nai n da to omowasete kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no."

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. Please make me believe that this is not a sin. I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

Mikuo pulled Rin toward him and sung. "sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete "okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo."

_It might be necessary for you to tied me up; if you love me, then show me some fidelity. I can't help but like "weird" things, so let's just go as far as we can go._

They sung the next part together. "Mayoikonda kokoro nara."

_With a heart that has gone astray,_

Mikuo let go of Rin as she twirled across the stage, singing. "Kantan ni tokete yuku."

_we will melt so easily,_

The two, far apart from one another, began singing again. "Yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni."

_that there's no free time for us even to feel each other's tenderness._

"kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi furete kara modorenai to shiru sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata."

_What has been repeating is not our dream, but the unmistakably realistic "we." I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

The tealette walked over to the blonde and picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, singing. "yoake ga kuru to fuan de naite shimau watashi ni "daijoubu" to sasayaita anata mo naite ita no."

_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, and end up crying in tears. You whispered "It's okay" to me, but were you also crying?_

Mikuo carried Rin to the center of the stage and they both sung the last part of the song together. "dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii machigai nado nai n da to omowasete kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai hikiyosete magunetto no you ni tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau furete ite modorenakute ii sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata."

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. Please make me believe that this is not a sin. I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.__Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, that even if we separate, we will reunite again. Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

The music ended, and as the applause and screaming continued from the audience: Mikuo and Rin kissed for the second time today. The first shall not be revealed.

As soon as the applause died down, but not nearly enough; Mikuo carried Rin off stage and into his dressing room.

"Rin…is it okay if I touch you like this?" Mikuo's hand traced down her fishnets and back up.

Rin blushed and pushed him away. "Don't be doing stuff like that now that we've sung Magnet together Mikuo."

The tealette chuckled and leaned in for another kiss from the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you mean Mikuo's a neko?!"

"I don't know! I walked into his room and he was sitting there with cat ears and a tail!"

"How does he automatically turn into a neko Len?!"  
"You tell me Miku!"

This was the argument Miss Rin Kagamine woke up to at noon. Apparently, Mikuo was a neko and Len had found him like that. And the other tealette didn't seem too happy to know her brother was one.

"RINNNNNN!" a very frightened Len rushed in.

The other twin sat up, sighing as she looked at her younger brother. "What is it Lenny?"  
The blonde pouted at the nickname. Rin remembered how much he hated that nickname when they were younger, and he gave her the nickname Rinny; which everyone in the house seemed to call her thanks to said younger brother. "Why is Miku blaming me for Mikuo's sudden transformation into a neko?"

"Probably because you found him."

Len pouted again. "That's not fair Rin-chan!"

"Life isn't fair Len-kun." The blonde cooed as her brother let out another pout and left the room to flee back into Miku's wrath.

Rin giggled as she watched her brother leave and stood up, stretching. _Might as well go see the little neko._

The pop star stood up and walked out of her room. Seeing Len being chased down the hall by an extremely pissed off Miku, she quickly slipped into Mikuo's room.

Once inside, the blonde turned around and saw her boyfriend on his bed; sleeping: with cat ears and a tail. For once, Rin actually looked around his room. She'd only been in here a couple times, and hadn't really looked around.

It looked surprisingly like Miku's room to be honest: teal walls and a desk where a laptop rested with a pair of headphones plugged in, teal bed sheets (which she had noticed when she couldn't sleep that night), and a couple of music sheets scattered around; one of which she noticed was for a song called "Dear You", which was a song she was supposed to sing with said tealette.

Looking back over to the sleeping tealette, Rin noticed that he was awake; and staring at her.

"Rin-chan?" He asked, pinning his ears back as he tilted his head.

Said blonde blinked. "Yes?"

In almost what seemed like a second, Rin couldn't tell; it happened too fast, Mikuo had tackled her to the ground and had proceeded to lick her cheek. She giggled at his playful attitude and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

To no avail, the tealette tightened his grip on her wrists and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck; demanding attention from her. Rin noticed this and let out a soft laugh, managing to free one of her hands to reach up and pet his kitty ears.

Mikuo let out a purr in response, which tickled against said blonde's neck. "That tickles Rin-chan."

Rin let out another soft laugh, petting the tealette. "And you purring against my neck tickles."

The leek lover chuckled as he got off the blonde, picking up a music sheet. "Hey Rin-chan, did we ever sing this together?"

The orange lover tilted her head as she peeked at the paper. It was the one she noticed earlier on the ground; "Dear You". "No, we haven't sung that song yet. Were supposed to record it this weekend, on Saturday I believe. Gakupo and Luka are accompanying us because they have to record their version of Magnet."

Mikuo looked at the orange girl and tilted his head again. "Can we sing it right now?"

Rin blushed and petted his head, letting out a giggle. "No Mikuo. I have kind of a sore throat from the Magnet duet a couple days ago."

The tealette pouted as he leaned forward and attacked the girl's cheek with a series of kisses, letting out purrs in between each kiss to tickle her. It worked surprisingly and said girl nearly fell over because of how many kisses he attacked her with.

After a moment or two, Mikuo leaned back and pinned his ears up while his tail swayed from side to side. "So, what should we do Rin-chan?"

The blonde set her index finger on her chin, pondering the question for a minute. "Hmmm…we could always go prank Luki?"

The neko's ears shot up immediately and he grinned mischievously. "Can we can we?"

Rin laughed at the way he bobbed up and down like a child on a sugar rush. "Sure we can."

Mikuo shot up and grabbed the blonde, dragging her out the door to go prank the male pinkette who was a few doors down.

Walking back into Mikuo's room, the couple was drenched from head to toe in water. They had gone to the kitchen to fill up water balloons and when they opened the door, Luki had planted a bucket of water on top of the door; spilling on them as soon as they entered. And if that wasn't enough, the pinkette had dragged the hose from outside in through his window; automatically spraying the two before they could throw a single water balloon.

They had indeed succeeded in throwing a couple at Luki, but the pinkette had won that battle. He also seemed puzzled by the fact that Mikuo was a neko, but paid no mind to it after and during the battle.

Mikuo shook as soon as they entered the room, Rin automatically throwing a towel over his head as he did so. He dried himself off and the blonde dried her hair before wrapping the towel around herself.

"Well I guess that's the last time we prank Luki huh?" Rin looked over at the neko next to her as he nodded in agreement.

"Uh huh. I don't like getting wet."

"That's what you get for talking too loud!" Luki's voice shouted from down the hall.

The couple laughed and sat there talking about new ways to prank the pinkette next time.


End file.
